


Familia Aleasă

by Quillium



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: But no, Gen, Roy is so done, They were just supposed to get ice cream, Wally and Robin are hyperactive idiots, that was IT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: They said that the people you chose to be family were more important than blood. Roy, Wally and Dick were learning that.





	Familia Aleasă

**Author's Note:**

> About the Ages: Roy's about 14 or so, while Wally and Dick are 9. I know that Wally's supposed to be two years older than Dick, and that Roy's not that much older than them, but I had always just kind of assumed that they were the same age, and I like the idea of Roy being a lot older than them, so... yeah. Sorry if the change of the ages affects your enjoyment, please feel free to tell me if you want me to keep the age gaps the same.

Mama Perry's Ice Cream Parlor was a safe, warm environment, with it's 60's style chairs, antique glass lights, old fashioned atmosphere and classic flavors.

Or, at least, it was supposed to be until someone just had to attempt to rob the place.

Roy was so done.

So, so done.

First, Flash and Batman had to dump their brats on him (when he had a date, thank you very much), and then Ollie bribed him (just to get back at him, Roy was going to use that money for something dumb, like drugs... just to stick it in Ollie's pretentious, stupidly rich face), and then his date dumped him when he tried to reschedule.

Not only that, Robin and Kid Flash were monsters (he had always known that, but they were 9, and it was a well known fact that 9 was one of the worst ages children could be) in human flesh.

Within two seconds, Robin was bounding around on the ceiling rafters (the ones that Batman had specifically told him were unstable), and Kid Flash was racing around in a blur, asking Roy in a rush of words if he could go to China for some dumplings ("I'll be fast, I promise!" He shouted when Roy had refused. "I can run around the world in a few minutes, I think."), and then trying to sneak out when Roy denied him.

In the end, he decided to take them to get some ice cream in a calm, orderly fashion.

"So, Speedemon," Robin grinned at Roy, his sunglasses still perched neatly on his nose. (Roy had told him that it was Speedy, and to just call him Roy in public, but Robin seemed to not only think that 'Speedemon' sounded cooler, but enjoyed agitating Roy.) "Can I get three scoops of Rainbow, Cotton Candy, and Double Fudge Swirl?"

"One scoop." Roy replied tightly, mentally mourning over the fact that he was probably going to have to use the money that Ollie had bribed him with to sate the brats. "That's it."

"Whaaat?" Wally whined, one leg bouncing at his spot next to Roy. "But I have, like, a super fast mebotabi-whatever, so I get to have more, right?"

"No," Roy replied firmly, tightening his grip on Wally's hand. "One scoop, and one scoop only."

"You're no fun." Robin sulked, having somehow climbed his way up Roy's body and perched himself neatly on Roy's shoulders.

"Get off of me, or I'll be even less fun." Roy growled, swatting vaguely at Robin's spot on his shoulders.

Robin cackled, pressing two hands over Roy's eyes. "Nah, you're funny when you're mad." He replied cheerfully as Roy jerked violently. "But getting mad's no good. Batman says that when you're mad, your mind is clouded over, and then you're no good in a fight."

"Do you want me to fight you?" Roy demanded as he let go of Wally's hand to pull Robin off of his shoulders, grumbling when the tips of Robin's shoes scraped against his ears.

Robin's features lit up, "Can we fight?" He asked excitedly, toes bouncing up and down childishly as Roy set him back on the ground.

"No!" Roy snapped, pushing his hand into Robin's and held out his free hand to the side. "Wally, hold my hand."

Silence answered.

Snapping his head around, Roy groaned at the empty spot beside him. "Robin, where did Wally go?" He demanded.

Robin shrugged innocently. "I was on your head the entire time, I wasn't really focusing on Wallman."

Then there was the sound of shattering glass, and a scream pierced the air.

Roy closed his eyes, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he muttered, "This is not happening. I am not seeing this, I am not hearing this, this is a nice, peaceful day where nothing bad will..."

The echo of a gunshot reached his ears, and his hands slipped out of Robin's as a blur of wind slipped past, only to be followed by the sound of a gun cracking against a skull.

He hated this. He hated this so, so much.

Roy was so done.

(Whatever poor group of saps had decided to rob the parlor were going to suffer. He did not need to deal with this right now, he already had brats to take care of.)

"Stay here." Roy commanded Robin, the boy's scream of "Wally!" barely escaping before Roy was in front of the freak that had ruined his already sour day. "Were you the one that touched Wally?" He asked quietly, voice low and gravelly.

The man's lips stretched out into an amused grin, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Roy's fist was slamming into his face, knee smashing into his stomach and fingers grasping the gun before he could answer.

Spinning around, he smashed the barrel of the gun into the skull of a companion, easily weaving through the broken glass and bringing down the idiots who had disrupted what was supposed to be a nice day.

"I'm already feeling sour." He snarled to the last goon, easily twisting the crowbar from his hands and slamming his head against the wall. "So do me a favor and turn yourselves in, before I smash in your skull and you're out permanently."

Whimpering pathetically, the man barely had time to bob his head into a nod before he was out.

Turning around, Roy's eyes scanned the room for Robin and Wally, his eyes landing on them talking excitedly over the fight and whether or not this would affect how much ice cream they would get, Wally looking as easy as though nothing had happened, the bruise on his temple already long gone.

Storming over to them, Roy demanded, "What was that?"

The two looked up, features a creepy mix of awe and excitement as Robin replied cheerfully, "That was awesome!"

"Not that," Roy snapped, trying to ignore the pleased pride swelling up in his chest as he turned to Wally, "What was that, going at the goons by yourself? You could have gotten yourself a concussion, or worse, killed!"

"Aw, so you do care." Wally replied teasingly, a bright smile lighting his lips.

"I don't...! You don't...!" Grumbling, Roy shoved his hands into his pockets as the occupants of the ice cream parlor crowded around him, excited voices giving their thanks and awe.

"Whatever you order is on the house." The cashier promised, handing Roy his phone number with a wink. "And if you want to take me somewhere later, you know where to find me."

"Since it's free..." Wally turned to exchange glances with Robin before the two looked expectantly at Roy.

"...we can have lots of scoops, right?" Robin finished, grin wider than the Cheshire Cat's.

"You guys..." Roy groaned as he rubbed his fingers against the sides of his head. "Fine. Whatever. Take a million scoops, I don't care."

"Alright!" Wally cheered, dashing over to the cashier and excitedly ordering, "A million scoops, please!"

The cashier seemed to take it in stride, seeming amused as he patiently explained that they had a limit of five scoops per cone, and flirting with Roy occasionally.

All in all, it was an okay day.

Not that he'd ever admit it to Ollie... no, he was going to squeeze as much money and gripe about this for as long as he could.

And besides, he didn't want them to think that he was okay with doing this.

Because he was never doing it again.

(Or so he vowed, until a few days later when Wally appeared at his door, claiming that it was movie night and explaining... or something close to whining... they really wanted to watch the movie with him.)


End file.
